Jail Broken
by amariec14
Summary: What if...you and your best friend woke up in a plain, gray, square room. There's only one door, but that has a lock on it. You also find an Ipod, with nothing on it but videos. Videos of your friends tied up, bloody and beaten. First, you need a way to unlock that door. But then what?


_Summary: What if...you and your best friend woke up in a plain, gray, square room. There's only one door, but that has a lock on it. You also find an Ipod on your friend, with nothing on it but videos. Videos of your friends tied up, bloody and beaten. First, you need a way to unlock that door. But then what? _

**KENDALL'S POV**

Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. I was trying to open my eyes, which for some people seemed like a fairly easy task. But right now, for me, it was the hardest thing in the world. What if I was dead? What if I had gone to bed, but died in my sleep? Only Gustavo was to blame if that was the case. I ate right, I exercised every now and then, I was a normal teenager. But what isn't normal for a teenager was 12 hours a day, singing and dancing with barely any food. Could you die from exhaustion? I would have to ask Logan, when and if I woke up. Come on Kendall, wake up. Open your eyes, just do it. It hurt. It hurt like hell to finally open my eyes and be greeted by a bright white, beaming light.

I let out an unpleasant moan as I reach my hands up to shield my face. My shoulders ached. My forearms ached. Even the tips of my fingers ached. The migraine that I had wasn't helping. But I wasn't the type of person to sit around, and think about my injuries. I sit up, ignoring the pain, and rub my eyes so hard I saw dots. Now that my head was clear, I could finally adjust to whatever was going on.

I already knew I wasn't at home in my bed. I knew that because I didn't wake up with backaches, and right now I had one. I was on a concrete floor surrounded by gray painted walls. Black and brown mold dotted the ceiling in clusters, most likely because it was weak. Rain must have seeped through all the time. Then I notice the smell. The musty, foul stench that crept up my nose, causing me to hold a finger under my nostrils to keep it away. The floor was covered in trash. Rotting food, ripped open trash bags, and when I looked down my hand was entangled in a giant clump of damp, black hair. I gag while trying to shake it off my hand. If this was the site in front of me, I would hate to find out what I wasn't seeing.

As I was about to turn around, the sound of someone coughing made me freeze, causing my breathe to be cut short. I clamp my eyes shut.

"W-who's there?" I jump at the sound of my own voice. It was barely recognizable. It was the most hoarse thing I had ever heard in my life. I swallow all the spit in my dry mouth that I had, clear my throat, and try again. "Who's there?"

I hear the other person move, but I wasn't sure what he or she was doing. "K-K-Kendall, it's me."

I still wasn't sure. They're voice sounded just as gruff as mine, but it also sounded helpless. They also knew my name, so I assumed I knew them in one way or another. I hesitantly turn around to find Logan on the floor, leaning up on one elbow, looking at me with a scared expression written on his face.

"Logan.." I crawl over to him, because I was still to weak to stand up. "Logan are you okay?" He didn't look bad. His clothes had a little wear and tear, and his face had a little dirt on it, but other than that, I didn't see any scratches or blood or anything.

"Yea I think so." his hand goes up to his throat, and he rubs his Adam's apple. "But I'm kind of scared of my own voice," he says with a faint smile. I laugh a little, happy to see Logan not injured in any serious way. I guess I wasn't hurt to badly either.

I help him up, and we both sit against the back wall. We don't speak for a good 15 minutes before he turns to me. "We have to get up-"

"I don't want to though."

"Kendall, seriously, we need to move and figure where we are, and how to get out of here." Not being able to stand his voice like that any longer, I tell him to do what I did. It didn't help much, but at least I could kind of tell it was Logan talking.

"Fine," I mutter, and begin to climb to my feet. I was kinda bending over a bit because my back hurt, but I was still able to get Logan to his feet as well. "Now what?" I ask him.

He points behind me, and I slowly and painfully turn around to see that he was pointing to a door on the other end of the room. Logan had some really good eyes. The door was also painted gray, just like everything else, so it was as if it was camouflage. If I was online, I don't think I would've seen it as quickly as he did.

I almost didn't realize that Logan was already halfway across the room. I hurriedly make my way over to him as fast as I can. "You know I'm really starting to wonder why you're not having any back problems," I mutter, making him roll his eyes at me.

"Just get over here and see if you can break this lock off," he says.

"Lock?"

"Yea, it's a combination lock. They're really easy to break if you just hit with a hard object."

I stare at him, pursing my lips. "Logan. Does it look like they're any hard objects we can hit this with?"

He scoffs. "Yea I was thinking your ego" I hear him mutter. I shake my head at him. "Okay then we just need the combination."

"Well what's the combination?" I ask him.

"If I knew the combination then I probably wouldn't of even bought up breaking it with a hard object." At roll my eyes at Logan's attitude, but then again I didn't blame him. He always was a little mean when he was angry. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up at me, only to avert his gaze just as quickly.

"It's gonna be okay, we're gonna be fine," I tell him, and he nods his head.

"I trust you." I give him a soft smile and he shrugs. "But I've been thinking, he says. I raise my eyebrows, as if saying go on. "Do you think Carlos, James, and Katie are okay?" I mean, who ever took us and put us in here, why would they just want us?" My eyes widen at the though of the 3. Logan was right. "And I have a feeling this isn't one place. I think we're in a house, or a building, I don't know. And were just trapped in one room."

"Logan, if you think that's the case,then we need to find the combination, now," I order, concerned for my best friends and little sister's safety. He gives me a nod, and we both begin searching through all the trash. But it wasn't as if there was a mountain of garbage though, so what if we didn't find anything?

**LOGAN'S POV**

We were getting close to 20 minutes of searching, and I start digging through another trash bag, while watching Kendall out of the corner of my eye at the same time. He was really going at it. He through trash bags that didn't hold anything helpful across the room, and then frantically ripping open another one.

"K-Kendall?" I ask, taking a few steps towards him. He doesn't seem to hear me. "Kendall?" I try again, tapping him the shoulder this time. He whips around, and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I can't find anything!" he exclaims. I grab his shoulders, trying to get him to relax.

"Calm down, okay-"

"I can't calm down! What if they do have Katie James and Carlos? What if whoever bought us here has them, too?"

"But maybe they don't, Kendall! I was just over thinking! They probably don't have them, it's probably only just us. And we're gonna get out of here, okay? You take a break, let me search for a little," he nods his head, although I could tell he really wanted to help me.

I turn around, and begin digging through the same trash bag he had just ripped open. I bend down, in front of him, blushing when he says my name.

"Logan.."

"Sorry," I say, moving over to the side a little bit.

"No, it's not that, but.."

"But what?" I ask him, inspecting a soda can.

"I thought you thought ipods were stupid?"

Without taking my eyes off the trash, I answer him. "I do, why?"

He bends down behind me, and pulls something out my back pocket. "Well then what's this?"

I slowly stand up with him, and take the object out of his hand. It was an Ipod no question, I just had no idea how it got there.

"I don't know..." I start, sliding my thumb over the screen. I press the home button, and swipe the arrow across the screen, to find that it wasn't locked. I look up at Kendall.

"I think whoever is doing this, put that in your pocket.." he says quietly, looking at the ground.

I shudder, and swallow to keep myself from throwing up. "You mean, he touched me? While I was unconscious?" He nods a little bit.

"I think so". He takes the Ipod from my hand. "But I mean, this is good. He wouldn't put it in your pocket for no reason. The combination must be on here somewhere. I stand beside him. He touches the 'note' icon, but there weren't any. He goes through contacts, calenders, dates, to find that everything was empty. He shrugs and clicks on the 'pictures' icon. A screen pops up: 0 pictures, 3 videos. He presses the home icon once more, and touches the 'videos' icon. Each video showed to be about 30 seconds long.

"Press the first one," I tell him.

Only I wish I hadn't.

The first 5 seconds of that video I turn away when I see Carlos being punched in the face by a masked person. "You were right," he barely whispers. I look again, and the guy was repeatedly hitting Carlos in the face. His shirt was off, and his upper torso and face were completely swollen, bruised, and bloodied.

He clicks on the same video, onto to see that it was James in the chair, getting the same treatment. I try to take the Ipod away from Kendall, already knowing what we would both find on the 3rd video. He turned away from me. And even if I wasn't watching what was on the screen, I could still hear Katie's screams, telling the man to stop, and yelling Kendall's name.

I hear him sniff, and then whisper. "Katie."

"Kendall, we're going to find them, wer-"

"They have her!"

I almost fall to the ground, his rage was so powerful.

"I k-k-know, we're going to-"

"They have her, and they're hurting her!" he screams, and chucks the ipod.

I was about to say something, but then we both notice the Ipod, along with the combination lock, fall to the ground.

**A/N- Sorry this was SO long, but there you have it. The first chapter of Jail Broken. Get it? Ipod, Jailbroken..Lol. Anyway, the door is unlocked! But now what? Feedback is appreciated, I love hearing what you guys have to say. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
